


between your teeth

by kimaracretak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Vague Creepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Ashe won't step back, not in her own home, but the Viper's on her bed and Sombra hasn't blinked since Ashe laid eyes on her. She didn't grow up in the desert to believe in the goodwill of apparitions, even ones that kissed like Sombra did.





	between your teeth

**Author's Note:**

> 100ish words of a lesbian vampire AU
> 
> more fic about ashe and the creepysexy things in the desert pls

"Deadlock land after midnight." Ashe surveys the woman in front of her, taking in the tight purple-black weave of the fabric that doesn't do quite enough to disguise the wires shot through her clothes, winding down her scalp. There's a familiarity there, a taste to the air she can't quite pin down. "You're a brave one. Or stupid."

"Or just better than anything else out here." The shadow pushes off the wall, steps into the silvered fall of moonlight through the window and smiles wide enough for Ashe to see her teeth. More teeth, sharper teeth than the last time Ashe had seen her. "You're up late."

Ashe raises an eyebrow, as much acknowledgment as Sombra deserves. "Maybe cause you're on my land, Colomar. In my house, even. What's goin' on?"

Sombra runs a finger idly across the back of the couch as she sways closer, light rippling across her face as the curtains shift in the breeze. "I appreciated the invitation, you know, rude as it was. Threatening to shoot me like I wasn't the best girl you'd ever had. Was I special, that you'd give up all your manners for me?"

Ashe won't step back, not in her own home, but the Viper's on her bed and Sombra hasn't blinked since Ashe laid eyes on her. She didn't grow up in the desert to believe in the goodwill of apparitions, even ones that kissed like Sombra did.

The tang in the air thickens, sharpens, metallic at the back of her tongue like dirt been rusted over too long. Her own heartbeat is too quick, too loud, and she thinks Sombra knows it. "Not special enough I won't shoot you if given a reason," she says, and Sombra licks her lips.

"That would be a waste," she murmurs. She's close enough Ashe should feel her breath on her lips, but there's only the desert wind.

_Oh. Oh, no._

"Did you ever wonder," Sombra continues, and she's so close now that all Ashe can see are the feral, hungry depths of her eyes, "How much blood you really have?"

"Enough that this means you don't steal my crew out from under me," Ashe says. All the things she'd expected of Colomar, vampire wasn't up there, but now that it's time she can't deny it's exciting.

"Anything for you, chica," Sombra grins, and her teeth meet the hollow of Ashe's throat with such desperation that all Ashe can think is she probably could've gotten herself an even better deal if she'd waited a few minutes more.


End file.
